Why on a pier?
by Frostbunbunbunny
Summary: Baby Dick takes Bruce and Clark to a story corps van and talk about stuff. Cute, family stuff. Fluff. This is just some stupid thing I wrote. Take it.


The sun was high in the sky, the autumn leaves falling down slowly. The sun was little help to getting any heat due to the high winds. That weather man was surely on target today.

Bruce pulled his collar closer to his face. Beside him, Clark chuckled and put an arm around his shoulder and pulled his husband closer. Bruce looked up at him and gave him a look before giving in.

They were being led around Gotham City park by their son, Dick, till they end up at an iron trailer that holds a microphone and recording devices. Dick Grayson was so happy to have the opportunity to do this. He was skipping in front of them, his coat unzipped and a piece of paper in his hand. His hat was a little bit big on his head so it moved forward whenever he did.

"Dick, be careful and stay close, please" Bruce said as he saw his son skipping a little bit further away than he liked. "Oh dear, let him go. It won't hurt if he's ahead of us a little." Clark negotiated.

"Clark, I just don't want to turn around one second and not find him the next." Clark chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I know love. But don't worry. You're with the.." he whispered, "Man of Steel."

Bruce giggled and pushed his face away from his ear. "Stop that, it tickles." Both Clark and Bruce returned to a steady walk. The leaves under their feet crunched , the wind whistling, and the air full of pumpkin everything.

"Dad! There it is! Lets go!" Dick cried out as he went running to the van with the words, "Story Corps" on it.

Bruce got out of his walk and started chasing after his son. Clark did the same with Bruce. "Dick be careful!" He caught him around the waist and held him close. "Dad! Let me go! We have to go inside."

Clark came around and grab onto Bruce which made Bruce squeak in surprise. "Clark!" Clark and Dick giggled. Clark unlatched and Bruce put down Dick. Bruce got on his knee.

"Now listen. Listen, be polite, ask appropriate questions. And come here." He took off Dicks hat and licked his hand and flattened out his hair. "Eww"

"shush. Now, go knock on the door." Bruce let him go and Dick went running to the door, ruining his hair through the wind. Bruce groaned. Clark chuckled. "Come on love. Lets go." Bruce got up, cleaning himself off and walked to the door hand in hand with his love.

The door was open to the trailer and Dick was already inside. Bruce walked in, shifting the weight when he stepped on the steps. Clark got in as well and closed the door.  
>Inside was a table with three microphones, two pointing left, one pointing right. Two men were inside. "And these two are my dads. That ones Bruce and that ones Clark."<p>

One of the men came to them both and shook their hands. "Hello, my name is Jess."

Bruce shook his hand first. "Hello, I'm Bruce and this is my husband, Clark." Clark shook his hand. "Hello"  
>"Great to have you here. So what we will be doing is have you two sit over there," pointing toward the two seats to the left," and your son will be on the right side asking questions. Please speak sort of directly into the microphone." Both of them nodded.<p>

Dick was already in his seat, his paper straightened out and kicking his little feet. Bruce took off his coat and put it outside of the chair and so did Clark. Once the recording light came on, Dick started asking questions.

"Okay, this is for both of you, when did you first meet?"

Bruce looked over at Clark and smiled. "Well I think it was when we were kids and I was sent to live with my old aunt in Kansas. I was misbehaving a lot in school and Alfred thought it would be good to go some place more rural and down to earth. Well one day she took me the county fair, which was so boring."

Clark interrupted, "It was not boring. I love the county fair."

"Anyway," he rolled his eyes," She gave me twenty bucks to go play games and get food and stuff. So I spent a dollar on one of those water gun games and we needed a contester and your father ended up being him."

"I let him win." Clark winked.  
>Dick chuckled at his father as Bruce bumped his shoulder with Clark.<p>

"Ok, this is for Clark. What do you love most about dad?"

"Oh that's easy. His eyes. The first time we were really together as in dating, I couldn't stop staring at his eyes."

"Wait a minute. I remember literally on all of our dates you always said I had something in my eye and would spend ten minutes looking for it. Was that an excuse to stare at me?"

Clark blushed. "Guilty."

Dick smiled, seeing his two dads loving each other. "And dad, what do you love about father?"

Bruce smiled and grabbed Clark hand. "I've always loved his hair."  
>"My hair? Why?" Clark asked.<br>"I don't know. It was just so unnaturally curly to me. And really soft." Clark touched his hair and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." Bruce crossed his arms and looked at him.  
>"I'm not laughing at you baby, I just never thought about it like that."He kissed his cheek. Bruce blushed.<p>

"Okay, next question!" Dick called out a little bit too loud. "Sorry." He said lower. "Okay so..." He looked at his paper. "Oh! What made you want to adopt?" Dick asked.

Bruce sucked air fast. "Well..."  
>"Your father and I have always wanted children," Clark started out.<br>"That's right Dick. It took your father and I and very long time to finally get our adoption papers accepted but it finally did and we went to the orphanage."

Clark spoke again,"and the reason why, the truth, is probably because we want to give a child love and take care of one." Bruce nodded.

"When in was small and I lost...my parents, I told myself that I would adopt as soon as I could. And I did."  
>Dick nodded, understanding Bruce's words more than anyone else.<p>

"Okay, last question." Dick said.  
>Both of the men sat up straighter.<br>"Why was your wedding on a pier?" He asked.

Bruce smiled and chuckled. "Because your father and I love the beach. We wanted to have it somewhere near the water."

Clark taped his shoulder to Bruce's. "Bruce, remember that time we had a picnic on the beach and you were still really mad at me because I didn't come with you to the skating rink." Bruce laughed.

"And that crab got into your basket and I was too afraid to get it out and fell on you." Bruce added.

"Ya, we spent a whole hour trying to get that stupid crab out. It destroyed the cake I made." "Oh ya!" Both of them were laughing loud now.

Dick laughed along with his fathers, one big happy family of love.

Bruce continued. "I remember once we stayed at the beach all day long but I fell asleep on you and I had the most uneven tan line in the whole world!" Bruce laughed so hard because of this memory that he laughed the last words.

Clark laughed along with him and Dick had joined in, laughing just as hard.

Dick cleared his voice. "So you like the beach because all the memories?"

They nodded, "Yes."  
>"That's cool...I'm done now." Dick called out and caused the crew to laugh at his innocents. The recording light went out.<p>

"Well, that went better than expected." Bruce said getting up and taking his coat from behind his chair and putting it on.  
>Clark did the same. "Ya, it was fun."<br>Dick jumped down, "Ya! I told y'all!" He said jumping up and down as Bruce was trying to get him to calm down and put on his jacket and hat.

Clark was talking with the crew people, giving them their email to send the footage and the recording to them when they were done. Bruce had paid extra to get it animated.  
>They all left, with their hearts filled with happiness.<p>

That night.

Dick was snug in his bed, teddy bear under his chin and little eyes closed. Bruce closed the door, making sure to be quiet about it. The family's rest of the day was filled with a restaurant and playing in the park. Poor dear was tired. Bruce, in his pj bottoms and a tank top, walked to his room.

Inside his room was his husband in bed reading a book. The side lamp was on and his bottom half was under the blankets. His top half was supported about a mound of pillows. He of course was shirtless. The way he liked it.

Bruce shut the door and climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Clarks waist. He was too lazy to get under the covers. He laid his head on Clarks stomach.  
>He sighed. And Clark started to play with hair. Beautiful black hair.<p>

"He had a big day today. He was so tired when I put him to bed." Bruce said, snuggling closer to his love. He smelled so much like the outside world. Musk. He rubbed his head closer to his hand.

"I bet.." Clark said putting his book away. "And it's also been a big day for us. Lets go to bed." He turned off his bed side lamp, and got the covers to cover up his husband. Bruce complained about being moved but was silenced with a kiss.

After being situated, Bruce laid his head on his chest and was about to fall asleep until his husband asked, "What other memories do you have of us on the beach?" Clarks hand was still on his head, twirling around his hair.

Bruce looked up at him and smiled. "Well, lots. But my favorite was probably when we found that extremely excluded piece of beach and we decided to spend the day there. You made a joke about it was so isolated that we could get nude and I took you seriously and I took my trunks off and jumped into the ocean. You chased after me but I some how got your trunks off and got back on the beach. We ended up making love right there in the sand."

Clarks hummed in acknowledgment. "That sure was a good day."

"All that naked skin." He traced his fingers along Clarks chest. "And it was so public. The farmer boy. What would had your mother said if she learned that you had sex on a beach?" He giggled and kissed his chest.

Clark snorted and slightly yanked on his hair."You keep doing that." Clark said with a huge smile, "then you're gonna have to reenact that day right now."

Bruce giggled and did this weird shuffle under the blankets. Clark looked at him like he was nuts. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting into character." He kissed his chest again and held up his prize. He took off his pants and his boxers. He held up his boxers. "Though, I do remember that you were the one who took my shirt off. Mind to help me?" He gave him a pout sure to win anyone's heart, or in this case, anyone's dick.

Clark looked down at him and smiled. "It would be my pleasure." They reenacted that day three times.


End file.
